


【KR/SV】无法预测

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 1.2017上海高考卷命题作文点梗。2.OOC，逻辑死，勿当真。3.Lofter被屏补档。写于2017年。
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【KR/SV】无法预测

上海卷 /

预测，是指预先推测。生活充满变数，有的人乐于接受对生活的预测，有的人则不以为然。

01

德国人最近都乐呵呵的，笑容挂在脸上无法遮挡。虽然Sebastian大部分时间不是在犯二，就是在犯二的路上，但最近高兴得异乎寻常。和Seb熟的人都知道，这个刚获得四届世界冠军的车手最近和Kimi确定了关系，并过起了同居生活。

Seb一直偷偷喜欢着Kimi，从第一眼遇见他便一见钟情。往后每一次主动打招呼，主动找话题，扮鬼脸讲笑话，都藏着喜欢Kimi的小秘密。Kimi对于Seb来讲一直是遥不可及的大人物，可是在Seb四冠的庆功宴上，Seb喝醉了，他把所有心里话都忍不住告诉了Kimi。但Seb没有想到的是，他得到了Kimi的一个吻作为回答。

他本不是一个爱幻想的人，喜欢注重眼下的事情。对于Kimi，他却忍不住遐想他们的未来。他们或许会在苏黎世住一辈子，或许开着不同的车去竞争下一个世界冠军，也有可能没几年，他们选择携手退役然后过着与世隔绝的生活。Kimi喜欢这样，Seb也喜欢。每每想到以后，Seb总会咯咯咯地傻笑。

Kimi看着傻笑的Seb，他没发现自己也会微微勾起嘴角注视着对方，但Kimi知道Seb是在想自己。

02

昨夜刚刚结束颁奖典礼，在愉快的庆功派对上德国人喝了很多酒，醉醺醺地回家后倒头就睡。毫无节制喝酒的后果便是头痛欲裂。

“Kimi......”德国人忍着不适，醒来的第一件事便是寻找Kimi。

叫了一声，Seb发现并没有人答应自己，这才睁开眼发现床的另一边整洁无比，没有一丝曾有人在这里躺过的迹象。再一睁眼，他才发现他自己在一家酒店。

_奇怪，昨天明明回家了，我怎么会在酒店？_

很快，Seb发现床头柜上的手机和自己原来的手机也不一样，虽然都是苹果，可床头柜上的手机明显屏幕更大一些，看起来更酷一些。Seb一按home键，锁屏壁纸还没待他看清就跳到了桌面，Seb一惊。打开最近的通讯记录，最近一个通话竟然是Kimi。而且还不止一次，不过大部分都是拨打Kimi但没打通。

这让Seb感到疑惑，这部手机的主人到底和Kimi什么关系？难道Kimi有了新欢？Seb立刻打消了自己的念头，Kimi天天只和自己在一起，都不怎么打电话，怎么会和别人有一腿。

于是他继续翻了翻通讯录，还发现了Heikki的电话，以及霍纳纽维和一群红牛技师的电话。既然找不到自己的手机，Seb决定打个电话问问heikki为什么自己会一个人住在酒店？

让Seb震惊的是，自己还没开口，Heikki竟然猜到了自己：“Hey，Seb。真没想到你会这个时候和我打电话。”

难道有另外的Sebastian？不仅和Kimi走得近，还和自己的芭比体能师关系匪浅，也不知是哪里冒出来的假想情敌？Seb一下子警铃大作。

“Heikki是我，Sebastian Vettel。”Seb解释道，一边想着该怎么证明自己的身份，毕竟Seb并不认识这个Seb2号。

“我知道是你啊，Seb。你怎么了？昨天庆功宴喝多了？”是Heikki的声音，没有错，但却不再是以前的那种感觉。

固然怪异，先要解决自己在哪儿的问题。“Heikki，是你昨天把我送到酒店的吗？我是不是喝多了？一点印象都没有。”

“你可能是喝多了，我现在在芬兰，我们已经半年没有见面怎么会把你送到酒店呢？话说，昨天比赛后，你和Kimi还好吗？”

“比赛？Kimi？Kimi怎么会和我有问题？......我们半年没有见面了？你在开什么玩笑？我们不是昨天还在一起吗？”Seb对于毫无逻辑可言的对话百思不得其解，“等等Heikki，你知道我现在使用的电话号码是谁的吗？”他很可能是某个勾引Kimi的家伙。

Heikki拿远了手机，亮起的屏幕提醒着Heikki正在通话的对象确实是那个自己认识的Sebastian Vettel：“Seb，你还没醒酒吧。这个电话号码当然是你的。我们上次见面还是去年圣诞节的事情了，Seb你怎么了？”

“去年圣诞节？等等……现在是什么时候？”Seb一头雾水，隐约有一种不好的预感。

“虽然不知道你发生了什么事情，但现在是2017年5月29日，Seb。”Heikki也很疑惑。

“2017……？”2017！Seb吓得坐到了床上，把手机扔在了一旁，开始回想发生过的事情。明明昨天还在庆祝四冠的庆功宴，今天就已经2017？自己是……穿越了！Seb拉开窗帘，外面竟然是摩纳哥的景象，温暖的阳光直接透过落地窗洒进房间来。Seb又发现了一边的行李箱，翻了翻衣服，里面都是……法拉利的队服！

我难道加盟了法拉利？我的天！我怎么那么棒！

刚刚Heikki说我们上次见面是去年圣诞，所以Heikki已经不在我身边了吗？这么一想德国人又感到有些失落。

四处张望想搞明白当下处境的Seb最后还是拿起床上的手机。原来这是自己的手机，看着亮起的锁屏，竟然不是自己和kimi的合照，而是苹果的系统锁屏。按了home键，果然手机便自动解锁了，而屏幕壁纸仍是系统自带。这让Seb感到有点紧张。Seb找到了自己所有紧张的来源——他和Kimi的未来。

他想起曾经自己所预想的一切，四年后的自己和Kimi还在一起，开着不一样的车，为着同一个目标。赛车外的世界，则是自己和Kimi窝在苏黎世过着钓鱼滑雪打羽毛球的日子，时不时陪着爱人去KTV开个嗓。

现在的变故让Seb手足无措，突然想到刚刚Heikki问自己和Kimi怎么了，Seb更是后怕。他真的和Kimi发生了什么吗？天，上帝真爱开玩笑，好不容易才和自己暗恋了那么多年的人热恋一个月，就把自己直接塞进时空的隧道面对未来的大结局了吗？

Seb立马查了一下有关自己的新闻，Kimi居然成为了自己的队友，而自己overcut了Kimi夺得了摩纳哥冠军。

开着法拉利夺冠、Kimi成了自己队友，以及Kimi明显心情不好。

这个时候该高兴，还是该烦恼，实现自己梦想和与爱人不高兴同时发生，一下子太多的信息让Seb茫然失措。正在Seb苦恼之际，门铃响了。

开了门，Seb看见了维尼的体能师Antti，不过看样子他已经不再是维尼的体能师，因为Antti穿着红色的法拉利队服。难道，他现在是自己的体能师？

既然是这个时空里第一个见面的人，往后看起来免不了长期相处，Seb笑着主动打起了招呼：“早上好呀，Antti。”

门外的Antti有那么一秒钟以为自己跑错了房间，一向严谨特别爱强颜欢笑的老板今天一大早对自己笑得如此甜？或许是自己没睡醒？

03

Seb终于回到了自己苏黎世的家，站在门外的他虽然有钥匙，可却没有勇气打开自己家的门。明明Kimi一个月前才答应自己住在一起，命运开玩笑，喝醉一次酒回家后Kimi就不见了，那自己真是太惨了。

Seb决定按门铃。按了一下，周围安静地可怕，只有门铃声的回响。会不会是Kimi没听到，于是Seb干脆连按了十秒门铃，这次再没反应，就当自己倒霉，穿越了一次还丢了个男友。越想越委屈，Seb打算从包里找钥匙时，门开了。

门后那张脸面无表情，充满了明显的疲倦感，留下了一些岁月的痕迹。但是，这确实是自己的Kimi，他还在！Seb扔下手中的行李，而是激动地抱住了Kimi，留Kimi一脸懵，不知道今天的德国人怎么了。Kimi本来觉睡的正香，也不知道哪个混蛋按了那么久门铃。万万没想到按门铃的是有钥匙的Sebastian。正常的剧本应该是德国人一脸严肃地对自己说我们需要谈谈才对，他们还在冷战期。

Kimi更没想到Seb会说：我好想你。

今天的Seb好像有点不大一样，却莫名熟悉，Kimi很喜欢但又不禁皱了皱眉。

进了门的Seb仿佛忘记了刚刚过去的周末发生的一切不愉快，洗了个澡刮了胡子的Seb年轻了好几岁，乍一看仿佛回到了很多年前。Kimi认为一定是自己没睡醒，竟然突然很喜欢这样反常的Seb，甚至放弃了冷战的想法。毕竟这个德国人此时像个没事人一样躺在自己怀里一声不吭地看书正在认真钻研，对，是那本Badminton。Kimi想不到德国人竟然找出来了这本书，自从自己把Enzo卖了以后两个人就再也没有打过羽毛球。怀里的德国人突然提出要和自己再比一场羽毛球，让Kimi惊讶不已。

“Enzo已经卖掉很久了。而且你也打不过我。”Kimi拒绝了Seb的提议，但Kimi没想到Seb的反应格外激烈，甚至让Kimi感到疑惑。 

“你什么时候卖掉的Enzo！怎么可以！我以为你也很喜欢……那辆Enzo。”以及……为了Enzo和你打羽毛球的我，Seb没有说出来，但他的表情出卖了他的难过与震惊。

Kimi无奈地耸了耸肩，一脸不解地看着Seb：“可是已经卖掉一年了。”

已经一年了吗……Seb突然觉得手中的书很重，不知道看下去的意义是什么。天啊，未来的Kimi和自己都经历了什么，Seb无法理解Kimi居然会卖了Enzo。

Seb突如其来的沉默让Kimi感到一时尴尬。虽然这种尴尬已经在这间屋子里持续了很久时间。

“那个，阿里瓦贝内说明天会有一场球赛，我们明天就要去意大利，今天早点休息。”Kimi找了个话题试图打破这份尴尬。

Seb搜索了所有人的名字在脑海，也想不出他是谁：“阿里瓦贝内……？是谁……”

“……我们的车队领队啊。”

04

印象中的德国人似乎很久不是这个样子的了，比如在油管上搜自己的funny moments来嘲笑自己，比如每天来和自己分享一首歌曲，比如拉着自己看一部很久以前的喜剧片，比如为了一场球赛翻出了家里所有的球鞋，告诉自己一场球赛的关键就看有没有一双好的球鞋。Kimi以为他会挑出多好的球鞋时，他却抱着一双带着法拉利标志的球鞋爱不释手，Kimi翻了一个身选择继续睡觉。

Kimi也从来没有好好和Seb踢过一次球。踢球对于Kimi来讲是很久远的事情了，可是自己似乎擅长所有的运动。整场比赛，自己进了三球，赢得酣畅淋漓。反倒是自家的德国人，穿着最亮眼的红色球鞋，倒是白忙活了一整场，又是倒戈又是假动作，还被对手轻松骗走了球，想到这儿Kimi忍俊不禁，仿佛回到和Seb打羽毛球的时候，这个小德国人总会拼尽全力可又总赢不了自己。

那些过往的旧日子如洪水般裹挟着记忆朝Kimi袭来，这两天的德国人就和很多年前的他一样无忧无虑。

Kimi想起第一次见面，德国人热情洋溢地和自己打招呼，自己却只是示意地招了招手。Seb第一次和自己搭话，Kimi自己都惊讶竟然回复了一句，要搭的我飞机一起去吗？很奇怪，明明是和自己完全两个圈子的人，和他曾经在一起的每一分每一秒都很轻松很愉快。尽管他总会做一些让人哭笑不得的事，比如在自己心情不好时扮演某个喜剧明星逗自己笑。而印象最深刻的，便是德国人四冠庆功宴上他对自己的表白，然后自己，毫不犹豫地选择亲吻他。

那个时候真是爱极了他。

可是后来的我们怎么变成了这样。

曾预想的未来绝对不是这样。

过去的四年里，Seb越来越优秀，也一步一步脱去稚气，成为围场里情商极高的处事好手。每个人都喜欢他的微笑，他变得成熟而平易近人。同时作为直接竞争对手的Kimi在赛道上却不可避免地与他发生事端，毕竟，他们开的是同一辆车。

Kimi想起摩纳哥发生的事情，只怕未来还会发生。有些时候，谁也无法保证自己住赛道上的竞争情绪能在离开赛车的那一刹那就能戒除的干干净净。看来，是时候需要和Seb谈一谈了。

05

Seb穿越后也曾苦思冥想了很久为什么会穿越到2017，即使是做梦，也不会做这么长的梦。但让Seb更受伤的是，Kimi确实是2017年的Kimi，而自己却仍是2013年的Sebastian。这四年的断层让他无法补救如今的问题。

曾经的世界对于Seb而言，无非是好好开车，好好地喜欢Kimi，偶尔和Heikki说不能告诉Kimi的心里话。但如今，一切都很陌生。Seb反应从不迟钝，他感受得到Kimi略微冰冷的态度，就像回到他认识Kimi之前。他不再爱笑，在一座房子里，偶尔两个人会有像陌生人的感觉，他忙他的，自己做自己的。在家里翻出羽毛球拍的时候，羽毛球拍上都积了一层厚厚的灰，而羽毛球也不知行踪。Seb努力和Kimi搭话，但Kimi却不是很想搭理自己，像是在回避些什么。甚至隔壁邻居Toto约自己钓鱼，Kimi都毫无示意，虽然Seb也不知道Toto为什么会约自己钓鱼。

这可把Seb憋坏了，Heikki也不在身边，周围又是看似热情但又陌生的车组人员，面对自己的体能师Antti一脸憨笑，Seb又不好意思从何说起，只好自顾自地耷拉着脑袋，对眼前的事情无从下手。若是自己的错，Seb都不知道该如何认错。

Seb怎么都无法预测到四年后的两个人会走到这个地步，虽然他们还是在一起。还是，他们在一起便是个错误？之后Seb便不想了，可能这是他们未来的一切都已有定数，命运使然。

很快到了加拿大站，Seb按照惯例，周三是自己的旅行日。而Kimi选择在酒店睡觉调时差。Seb去了蒙特利尔的一个集市，Seb喜欢有人气的地方，甚至还买了两串驱蚊手环，一串给自己戴上，另一串就留给Kimi吧。正在付钱的时候，Seb收到了Kimi的短信。

我们需要谈谈。

06

Seb已经记不清上一次见到Kimi这般严肃的样子是什么时候，他很疑惑是不是在这过去的四年里，曾见过无数次这样的Kimi。

“Sebastian，我们这一年应该过得都不是很开心。”

Seb不理解Kimi说的话，Kimi所说的话也让他无法继续维持笑容。

“以前是车子没有竞争力，但今年像摩纳哥这样的事情或许会一直发生。我知道赛道上全力以赴的你无可厚非，但这就是比赛。比赛还是没能像我们当初设计的一样，它开始影响我们的生活，就快要影响我们的感情。我无法预知以后的事情，我也不想预测以后会发生什么事情。但像摩纳哥站这样的事一直发生下去，我们或许会变得更坏。”

Kimi很少会说这么大段的话，但Seb听懂了Kimi的意思。

“Kimi，我知道了。我们现在应该专注我们的比赛，放下我们的感情。”Seb很难过，他不得不接受这段感情似乎走到了尽头，爱情与事业，似乎是无法两全的双生花。

07

Seb再醒来的时候，看到的第一个人是脸上写满担心的Kimi。Seb只记得和Kimi结束了一次不愉快的聊天，似乎还是分手talk，然后自己突然就昏厥了。Seb快速回想起漫长的暗恋岁月，短暂的热恋几十天，以及对未来无尽美好的预言，直到命运让自己穿越提前结束了这段恋情。Seb看到了自己手上仍旧戴着一时兴起购买的驱蚊手环，想起还在包里没有送出去的那一串。

“你醒来就好，吓死我了，你已经昏迷了好几天，可医生说你机能一切正常。”Kimi激动地说道，紧紧地握着Seb的手，“马上就要圣诞节了，还等着你一起过，你怎么可以说昏迷就昏迷呢。幸好你醒了过来。”

“圣诞节……？”Seb皱了皱眉，不是才六月份吗？

“对啊，今年可是意义非凡的圣诞节，我们在一起后的第一个圣诞节。”Kimi笑道。

Seb一下子迷糊了，看来现在是2013年，可是那串驱蚊手环却确确实实戴在自己手上提醒着自己发生的一切。Seb还清晰地看到了他们的未来与他们的预想相违背，以及未来未知饱受折磨的一年一无所知。

生活充满变数，Seb从来没有预测到是这样的未来，可冥冥之中这些变数都息息相关。但是坚韧如Seb，他知道自己回到了原来的生活，他还有机会去改变未来。

“Kimi，答应我，没有什么比我们彼此更加重要。”

**_* 平行时空的2017年 *_ **

“Seb，你醒了？”Kimi看到终于睁眼的Seb惊喜极了。医生说他没有事，可能是精神极度疲劳需要休息才会昏迷，但Kimi觉得这不过是庸医在胡扯，提心吊胆，一刻都不敢离开Seb。

在Seb昏迷的这些时间里，Kimi觉得自己和Seb所说的话真是太混蛋了。想起Seb对自己的一往情深，有什么其他的外部因素能让自己放弃爱人？比赛是赛道上的事情，可他们还有余生慢慢度过。

“恩……我好像睡了很久。”Seb感觉自己睡了很长的一觉，并对周围像医院一样的环境表示不安。

“Seb对不起，说那些话的我真是太混蛋了，我错了，我很后悔我们浪费了那么多日子。你是最重要的，什么都比不上你。”Kimi有些语无伦次，此刻他只想挽留住他的爱人。

Seb噗嗤一笑，却笑得很温婉：“虽然我不知道发生了什么……但傻瓜，你还爱我，我怎么会停止爱你呢。”

Kimi能感受到那个记忆里鲜活的Seb似乎又远去了，但是他们的爱情却一直都在身边，变得更加坚实。

FIN

初稿于2017年6月

修改于2020年8月


End file.
